Hare Clan
The Hare Clan was a minor clan noted for their persistence in fighting Bloodspeakers and other maho users. After their destruction at the hands of the Scorpion Clan thanks to the manipulations of the Kolat and the Clan's subsequent rebuilding, they were noted as fierce enemies of the Kolat as well. Hare Lands The Hare lands were the plains to the south of Ryoko Owari Toshi, the place where Reichin, founder of the clan, first sighted Iuchiban's horde marching toward the city. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 116 History Founding The Hare Clan was founded in 750 when the ronin Reichin was granted the Usagi family name and minor clan status for his efforts against Iuchiban.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 15 Bloodspeaker Attack Sometime later a bloodspeaker army was intent on destroying Shiro Usagi. Usagi Furiko rode to the Scorpion Clan to enlist aid but found Bayushi Gohaku unwilling to help. She then rode to the Crane Clan but there too she found no help. When she arrived at the Lion Clan she decided to approach the request differently, and managed to lure Matsu Shirogama into helping. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 16 Furiko returned with the help and helped her husband, Hare Clan Champion Usagi Gohei, in the defense of the castle. Gohei died, but Furiko picked up her husband's blade and led her clan to victory. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 21 Disbanding In 1123, the Kolat Soshi Yukio attacked Usagi Ozaki, but was killed by the Hare's heir. The Dajan's Kolat, a splinter sect of the true kolat, bargained with Bayushi Tomaru, and the Scorpion sent an army to attack Shiro Usagi. Bells of the Dead, p. 9 The castle was destroyed and the Champion, Usagi Oda, was killed. The daughter of Oda, Usagi Tomoe was captured by Tomaru, but his son, Ozaki, escaped with Kenno, the Ancestral Sword of the Hare. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 18 On the three hundred and seventy third anniversary of their clan's founding, in the Month of the Hare, the Emperor disbanded the Hare Clan upon hearing sworn testimony from four sources of the clan practicing maho: Kitsune Hamato, Daidoji Unoko, Toritaka Bonugi, and Yasuki Taka testified that the Usagi were Maho-tsukai. The youngest son of Oda was supposedly killed during the siege, Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 211 but he had been passed to a farmer who adopted him upon the name of Otu. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 213 Rebuilding After the heroic efforts of Ozaki in 1125 to clear the soiled name of the Hare Clan, the Emperor declared them once again a minor clan, and the slow process of rebuilding their clan began. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 The Yasuki Daimyo Yasuki Taka had rescinded his testimony, saying it had been given upon blackmail of the nefarious Kolat. Bells of the Dead, p. 37 Rain of Blood In 1165 the Rain of Blood that covered Rokugan provoked the bloodspeakers into threatening the Hare lands. They were repelled with the timely aid of the Daidoji. Minor Complications, by Rich Wulf Details Lands The quite fertile lands of the Hare were primarily located along the River of Gold, mostly on the western bank but with some on the eastern bank, dotted with a generous number of hardwood trees for lumber. The Atlas of Rokugan, pp. 198-199 * Ujina province * Usagi province Palaces and Cities * Shiro Usagi Mon The mon depicted a hare and the clan colors were red and white. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 3 Families The following are the families of the Hare Clan: * Ujina family * Usagi family Samurai See Samurai of the Hare Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Hare Clan Champion * Ujina Daimyo Schools & Paths Schools The following are the basic Schools within the Hare Clan: * Usagi Bushi Paths The following are the Paths and Advanced Schools within the Hare Clan: * Hare Truthseeker * Ujina Skirmisher * Ujina Tantojutsu Specialist * Usagi Woodsman Category:Hare Clan Category:Articles with Pictures